Falling from Grace
by cgaussie01
Summary: Generbend/AU. Metro Man and Megamind both think over what happened, and if it's going to change anything between them. Includes Momma Fish Minion action!
1. Kiss Between Enemies

It had been like any other day.

Metro Man had been called to arms thanks to the mistress of villainy, Megamind, taking another stab at either destroying the city, destroying him, kidnapping his buddy Richard, or some other inane attempt of hers. Just where she drew up half the ideas she had was a mystery to not only him but everyone around her.

But it could hardly be called a decent day in Metro City without the woman in leather wreaking havoc.

Today it had included robotic spiders that stole people's cable.

Of course the little robot droids were nothing for his strength and he had soon destroyed them all before cornering Megamind atop a building. She was wearing another one of those mind-blowing outfits that her faithful companion Minion designed for her. It had a plunging neckline that ended somewhere near her belly button, exposing so much blue flesh it was almost impossible to banter with her.

The skin tight pants clung to her curvaceous hips and her boots were well up past her knees. Those heels were ridiculous, how could she walk in them? She was practically a ballerina in them. Her cape, held in place by a clasp that locked around her neck, billowed in the strong wind.

"So you've defeated my speidor bots, Metro Mahn." she spoke as if she were an actress on a stage and not a villain living on he edge. "But you have not won the war!"

"War is a game played by equal sides, Megamind." Metro Man shot back, "And as far as I can see, you've never won anything so this is hardly a fair fight!"

"Villainy isn't about playing fair!" Megamind growled, clenching her gloved hands tightly. "It's about being sneaky and underhanded!"

"So you're a snake now?" he asked.

"I shall lash out from the darkness again, Metro Mahn, make no mistake!" Megamind grabbed her cape and pulled it tightly around her in a dramatic flourish but in that instant one of her heels missed the edge entirely and the rest was almost instantaneous. Megamind was there one second, and the second there was a sudden loud cry of alarm as she vanished.

For a moment Metro Man thought this was just another one of her dramatic exits. No doubt Minion, or a Brain Bot, was just over the edge out of sight waiting for her. But he still moved to the edge and looked over and was alarmed to see she was still falling. She was falling.

She was _falling_.

He flew after her as fast as he could without using his super speed; it was a sapper of energy and he needed his strength to do what he did every day. He even guessed that using super speed might sap the days off of his life, but that was only a guess. Metro Man barely reached out to grab her before she struck the building and cried out as her arm was probably broken. But he finally grabbed hold of her and pulled her up into the air, away from the painful ground in which she would have landed with a terrible impact.

Megamind was shivering in shock and pain, nursing her broken arm, and tears were running down her face causing her make up to smudge and smear. Her heart was hammering in her chest at a mile a minute, and the feeling of falling still remained firmly implanted in her enormous brain. It had been terrifying; it hadn't meant to happen at all. Why had Metro Man cornered her all the way up there, was it done on purpose? Had he wanted her to fall?

Impossible; then why would he have saved her?

_Wait a second._

She looked up at the man who was still carrying her, and felt a wave of... _something _was over her. Was this gratitude? Was she actually thankful? Well, he had saved her life. But why? He always said she was a thorn in his side... a thorn in the side of the whole city. Then why save her? Was she worth saving? If so, for what purpose?

"Wh..." she started, voice cracking as she spoke. "Y-you saved me..."

"of course I did." Metro Man replied as calmly as he could. "I'm a hero, aren't I?" he asked. "What kind of hero would let somebody fall to their death?"

"...you saved me." Megamind whispered again.

He found her shock a little amusing, if touching. Had anyone outside of Minion shown her any kind of kindness? He recalled their times in school together, when she would be teased and how he would join in on the teasing at the time. It had just been the right thing to do, she being so different to anyone, so strange and abnormal. In hindsight, and with age, he kind of regretted how he had treated her. She hadn't done anything bad back then, at least on purpose.

Now days it was a different story though, but was it partially his fault?

These questions confused the man and he shook his head before he gently moved one of his arms and touched her own, causing her to flinch and cry out. "Sorry,"

"No you're not," she said grumpily as she snuggled against him despite her annoyed expression.

Metro Man finally landed on the ground, away from the scene of the crime, and gently set the woman down on the floor. Her warmth left him and he found himself missing it, but he pushed the feeling away. Every time he had to carry her off to prison he would find himself enjoying the sensation, this lithe, curvy woman in black pressing up against him. But he told himself that was only expected; any man would feel longing if somebody like Megamind ended up in their lap or in their arms as often as he did.

"Let me look at it." he said gently.

"Why?" Megamind asked.

"Because this is a little bit my fault." Metro Man said.

"It's all your fault!" she said sharply.

"It wasn't me who attacked the city." he pointed out.

She glared at him and he lowered his gaze to her left arm and activated his x-ray vision. The arm had a fracture, that much was to be certain, and it would need a cast. He wondered if Minion knew how to make one, or would they have to go to the hospital? Would the hospital even see to Megamind? That was a genuine wonder since he couldn't remember a time in which the woman would end up needing medical attention. Did that happen behind the scenes?

For a brief second he lessened the power of his x-ray vision and his eyes very quickly passed over a part of her anatomy that suddenly made his heart beat quicken even more. _Shouldn't have done that. Bad, bad BAD_. X-ray vision now off he sighed. "You've got a fracture here." he gestured to her forearm.

"I saw that." Megamind hissed.

"Saw what?" Metro Man asked, face flushing.

"You _looked _at me!"

"I'm looking at you right now, aren't I?" he asked.

"Not like that! You looked at my bewbs!"

"I did no such thing!" Metro Man lied desperately.

"Lies!" Megamind stomped the ground. "A blatant disregard to the hero code, using it to check out a woman, why I ought-you were checking me out."

"I was not! I didn't!"

She didn't look mad anymore, if anything she looked like she was thinking hard about something. Metro Man wondered if she had a means of contacting Minion from here, since he was sure the cops would be on the look out for the woman again. Metro Man glanced around and used his super hearing to see how far away the police were, and was grateful to hear they were still helping the people who had been angered by the loss of their cable by robotic spiders. When he looked back at her, he was surprised to find she was suddenly very close to him again.

"You saved me." Megamind spoke softly in a way he had never heard her speak again. "You could have let me fall, and the city would no longer have to deal with my attacks anymore. Metro Mahn could, practically, retire... but you plooked me from the edge of death. Then you shamelessly check me out like a book and venomously deny it. Why Metro Mahn," she smiled, curling her lips as she did and fluttered her lashes. "Do we have a crush on the bad girl?"

"No!" Metro Man answered faster than he would have hoped. "I mean, w-why would I- you're a villain, but you don't deserve to fall to your death like that and I told you I didn't-"

"You know you're cute when you blush."

Suddenly her good arm was grabbing the front of his uniform, pulled him down, and she pressed her lips squarely over his own. It was an awkward one, her first, but he could feel the meaning behind it. She was grateful, that much was true, but was she also just playing with him a little? For one, he didn't care. He kissed her back for however short it was before she let him go and began stepping away from him, cradling her broken arm again.

"You know," she said as the sound of a car began approaching from the left, "hero pie doesn't taste too bad..."

"Neither does evil pie." he replied quietly.

She laughed before biting her bottom lip and stared down at the floor.

"...thank you. For saving me and… well." _not freaking out that I just kissed you because I am freaking out so hard right now you have no idea._

"You're welcome."

Megamind smiled, cheeks a soft lavender, as the invisible car screeched to a halt in front of her. The door was swung open and she climbed into it while Minion hit the accelerator and drove away from the man in white.

Metro Man tried to make out the shape of the car as it drove away, but he lost it easily and allowed it to get away. Standing there a moment longer he lifted his hand and pressed his white gloved hand to his lips where it still burned from the memory of the woman kissing him. Being a hero, Metro Man had been on the receiving end of many kisses from women for all manner of reasons. Some of them were done in thanks of saving somebody they cared about (including children and pets), others were done by young girls who hoped their kiss would ignite a love affair, and the likes.

But none had left this kind of affect on him before.

He told himself it was just a fleeting feeling, pushed the incident from his mind and prepared an explanation to give the chief of police and the warden about how he let Megamind get away this time. The men normally readily accepted any explanation from the hero since he had such an impressive winning streak, which was another pro for being a hero.

He just hoped Megamind's arm would be all right...

_To be continued_


	2. Thinking It Over

"Really Mistress I keep telling you that those shoes of yours would get you into trouble one day..." Minion fussed as he went about setting his bosses fractured arm into a cast. Thankfully the break wasn't an actual break but it would still mean Megamind would be out of commission for a while so that her arm could properly heal.

Megamind, for her part, had remained oddly quiet since Minion had managed to pick her up and get her away from Metro Man. The fish had thanked Yussan himself that he had found them when they had, and that Metro Man hadn't followed them. It wasn't every day the man in white and gold gave them a moment to get away from a fight like that. But now he was worried, Megamind had only flinched and whimpered as the fish had peeled her tight dress off of her but besides that had remained silent.

"There we go... now it will have to stay on for a few weeks, and no tinkering in the workshop either. You need to rest it." Minion instructed as he tapped a finger gently against the hardening material.

Still, Megamind remained mute and nodded her head as she looked sadly at the jet black cast that Minion had set for her.

"Mistress, what happened?" Minion asked. "You've been quiet. Did Metro Man say something?"

"Doesn't he always?" Megamind asked as she slid off of the spiked hospital gurney that she normally ended up sitting on after a scuffle.

"Not to the point of making you so quiet. Come on, tell me. Please? Best friends for life don't keep secrets." the fish folded his huge robotic arms across his metal chest, and waited.

Megamind's face flushed a brilliant shade of purple, and she lifted her uninjured arm and pressed her fingers to her lips. "Well... besides saving me, despite not having to?" she asked.

"Of course he had to save you." Minion said firmly. "You may be a villain, Mistress, but you don't deserve to be hurt or even killed because of it. This was an accident," he reached out to her and brushed her uninjured arm with his large metal hand. She was so small and frail looking here, in a simple black night gown without her impressive heels or a smudge of make up on her face. How much a wardrobe change can do for a person...

"I know. But... After.. I... kind of. Did something." Megamind looked down at her feet that had white and black stripes that came up to her knees, and of course her black bat slippers.

"Did something?" Minion asked as his Mistress began to finally walk, leaving their emergency room behind and making a bee line for her bedroom. "What?"

Megamind mumbled her answer as she passed through the doorway into her bedroom. The bed was a queen size, for a Queen of Evil after all, and had silk blue and black bed sheets. Naturally the pillows were emblazed with either her M symbol, or a lightning bolt. Sitting amongst the pillows was her terror teddy with laser eyes and spikes sticking out of his fur.

"I didn't quite catch that." Minion said, stopping in the door way while Megamind slipped her bat themed slippers off of her feet.

Once again she mumbled her answer as she began to tug her blankets down but Minion quickly took the job over, not wanting her to strain her arm. "I don't speak mumble, Mistress. You know that." chided the fish playfully.

"I kissed him." Megamind blurted, before covering her blushing face with her hand. "I... I don't know what came over me! There he was, standing there and he, he looked so worried for me and even if I _know_ he checked out my bewbs I, I told him he was cute and I kissed him. It was so sudden, Mignon! I don't..."

"He checked out your chest?" Minion asked, alarmed that the self titled hero would be so perverse to do such a thing. His fins flashed angrily to match his eyes. "How dare he!"

"He kept saying he didn't but he _so_ did." Megamind huffed, looking away.

"That's horrible! Why that no good dirty-wait." the fish suddenly picked up on what else his friend, boss, and Mistress had said and his eyes widened in shock. "You _kissed_ him?"

Megamind nodded her head furiously; face a brilliant shade of purple.

Minion didn't know _what_ to think. He stared at his boss with his eyes wide, and mouth agape, for a moment before blinking and shaking himself out of it. "Are you sure he didn't kiss you, Mistress? If he forced himself onto you in your moment of rare weakness-"

"No, no. He didn't." Megamind sighed as she sat on her bed and pulled her terror teddy to her and hugged it expertly, avoiding all of the spikes sticking out of it. "I did it."

"Well! I hope Mr. Big Chin knows how lucky he is to have received such a gift!" the fish announced. "It's not every day you allow somebody to know the majesty that is your lips, Mistress."

Megamind couldn't help but snigger to herself. "You're a sweet fish."

"So did he kiss you back?" asked the fish as he climbed onto the bed besides her, having turned from over protective father figure into gossiping girlfriend in a blink of an eye.

"Yes!" Megamind squealed to herself, burying her face into the bear while her face flushed purple even more deeply than before.

Minion scoffed, and tapped her on the head to get her attention or at least to get her looking at him again. "So…" when she finally peeked at him, he grinned toothily, "Was he a good kisser?"

"I don't KNOW!" answered the alien, "It was so quick, it was over before I even knew I'd done it and he just... just stared at me and... he didn't push me away or anything..." Megamind sighed to herself, looking downwards.

"Well that shows he knows how important it was! Only a fool would freak out, at least in a bad way, if you kissed them Mistress." Minion assured her. "So that's why he was staring at you like that when I found you! I was afraid he was doing something to you..."

"No, no, no..." Megamind shook her head and finally pulled away from the terror teddy to look up at the fish. "I think he was as freaking out as much as I was."

"Well. Either way, what's done is done." Minion said as he set his hands on his knees. "You kissed him, he kissed you back, and that's that. For now we focus on the present which is your poor little arm," he got up off the bed as Megamind finally slid beneath the covers and he helped to tuck her in. "And plotting our next attack, yes Mistress?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. No doubt about it." she replied quickly, nodding as she got comfortable on the bed but remained watchful of her poor arm. Yes, it was important to focus on their never ending plan of getting rid of the man in white and gain control of the city that she so rightly deserved to run.

"Good night, Mistress. Evil dreams." Minion wished her as he left the room.

"G'night Mignon." she called back as she settled herself down against the large cushions and let her eyes fall shut. Once Minion had turned the lights off and left the room, however, her eyes opened in the darkness. On the walls in the darkness were posters of various singers, namely Madonna, Lady Gaga, the band Hole, The Runaways, Patti Smith and of course Suzi Quatro. All of them rockers in their own right, and had heavy influences on the alien woman in how she acted, and dressed.

But still the image of Metro Man standing that close to her, the warmth radiating off of him and the feeling of his lips pressing down against her own... it was as if none of those bands had affected her at all. She had become that young, innocent, and hopeful little girl who used to dream of being accepted by the people around her. Before the hatred of the city had sparked, little Megamind had once hoped that she'd be well liked. That she'd have friends her own age, and no longer would she be coddled over by her various aunts in the female correctional facility which she called home.

Alas, her hopes were smashed. She was different. _Too_ different with her bright blue skin, large bald head and brilliant green eyes that were sometimes compared to brilliant gems or deadly acid. The children teased, she was left out of activities, and regularly ended up having the playground balls bouncing off of her. Even the little boy with the brown hair and smarmy grin, who she had thought as cute once upon a time, had teased her.

How many times he had carried her to the time out corner? Far too often! And yet he was still doing it all these years later and they were no different to when they were children, only they were adults. The time out corner had been upgraded to a jail cell which was no longer her only home, but a true prison. Wayne Scott had taken the name Metro Man and was well known both as a millionaire playboy and also a superhero. The city, the state, the country, the whole world had welcomed him and had turned their back on her. She had heard people complain about her at length, that Metro Man should let her just drop off a building and let the city be done with her so he could focus on bigger problems with the world that he could help solve.

Yet it had happened today and... He'd saved her. That feeling of... strange feelings suddenly returned and she was sure she was blushing in the darkness. That feeling had been... nice. And she hadn't felt 'nice' about anything not evil related. It scared her. So she forced the idea from her mind and tried to get to sleep, despite her heart beating quicker within her chest as she thought of him still.

_Meanwhile across town..._

Metro Man sat on his King sized bed with his head in his hands, mind going a million miles a minute.

Of course the chief of police understood when he flat out lied and said he had lost track of Megamind after she leapt off of the building they were on. Of _course_ they believed him because he was Metro Man, hero of Metro City, and would never tell a lie in his life. He was like a boy scout, no, a boy scout with super powers. He was incapable of lying. _Yet he had done just it._

They had no idea Megamind had injured her arm in the fall, that he had gone after her and plucked her from the air and they certainly had no clue to the fact she had thanked him with a forbidden kissed.

_Or_ that it was one of the greatest kisses he had ever received in his life. That part was secret and amazing to the man. It hadn't even lasted that long, it had been chaste, soft, apprehensive and yet... he couldn't get it out of his mind. There she was, small and slender in front of him, hand grasping the front of his white uniform and tugging him down and...

"Jeeze." he rubbed his hands over his eyes and groaned. "It might just be another plan." he spoke aloud to himself, something he tended to do when he had to think things through. "To lure me into some kind of... false sense of security, or something? I don't know. I'm not a planner like she is. She's the brains..."

He lowered his hands and surveyed his room that was smothered in memorabilia that included old newspaper clippings, trophies, portraits and old clothing he used to wear. Suddenly remembering something, Wayne swung his legs over the bed and walked over to one of the walls and investigated an early photo, back when he was just a child. Funny that no matter how many times he had looked at the photo in the past he had never really looked at the little girl standing to the left of everyone. There he was, front and centre with his arms around the two children besides him and everyone else seemed to just gravitate towards him. He had his token grin in place, how happy and proud he was to be surrounded by his friends. Yet... looking at the young Megamind, he saw her trying smile.

She was obviously unhappy, but didn't want to ruin the photo. There was her small, nervous smile while Minion was gazing up at her.

He could remember their time together in that school house. The little girl in the orange jump suit who was always shuffled to the side, always teased. She claimed it was his fault she had ended up in jail but was it really? He had always countered with the fact that only criminals lived in jail, so she was obviously a bad girl. Bad Blue Girl. Isn't that what some of the kids called her? Blueberry head was another taunt that the little girl didn't like, so that made them call her that even more... including himself.

Why had he been like that? Peer pressure? She had never done anything against _him_...

"I was a brat." he muttered as he stared at his younger image and sighed, before moving back to his bed and climbed onto it before flopping downwards onto his back.

It still made him wonder... up until she set that paint bomb off in the school, Megamind hadn't been _evil_... did that mean she was? Thinking over it, now, he couldn't help but notice that she, unlike the criminals he normally encountered who used weapons, never put people in danger. There was no threat of murder, or injury. Even Richard, no matter how often he was kidnapped, was never really in any danger of dying... It was all just a show, a game and nothing more. A game that the two had been playing for years now and it had all lead up to...

Suddenly today flashed through his mind again. How horrified he was at seeing her falling off of the building, how he hadn't seen her as his arch nemesis but somebody in need of help. Somebody who deserved to live, somebody he knew, and somebody he would... miss.

"Really?"

He would miss her? She had been nothing but a problem for him for years, how she would strut around in all these outfits, flaunting as if she was the bees knees... but she brought meaning to his life, didn't she? If there was no Megamind, what would he do? Face off against men with guns and drugs, rapists and criminals who held no regard for human life. They were scum. Megamind... she wasn't scum. She wasn't _evil_...

"She is hot, though."

Did he just say that?

He did!

But, he had checked her out hadn't he? His x-ray vision had revealed just what the woman wore under her skintight leather. How long had he secretly wanted to do that? She hardly helped matters in the manner of which she dressed, all that leather, pleather, skin tight spandex that barely seemed to leave the woman room to breathe and yet she could banter with him for hours if she so wanted without loosing any breath. She was unrelenting; in that way... she never gave up, never surrendered, no matter what the odds.

It's what he admired about her, and it was one of her best qualities.

"What am I thinking? I can't think this!" he announced as he grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. "You're not sympathizing with your arch nemesis, you're not, you're not!" _But I am._

What had she _done_ to him?

_To be continued_


End file.
